


philophobia

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: Philophobia(n.) fear of being in or falling in loveSeongwu fears nothing except in love. He believes that it’s hard to fall in love with someone who’s impossible to like you in return but what much harder for him is to fall in love with someone who’s already owned with someone else.





	1. he's not my crush

**Author's Note:**

> enlo, little cloud. i'm back again uwu. i am still not busy this time so i try to write fics as much as possible before i get busy since i have studies and it will school starts next week..... and this fic is a little different from my other fics, this will be light (?????) maybe unlike the other two that's a little bit angsty HAHAHA
> 
> and this one will be ongwoon, this was requested by a friend @Cloudstar... hi wawa, this is my ongwoon content for you uwu i hope you'll like it

  
“The week’s over, dear. You’re not my flavour anymore,” Seongwu watched Daniel talked to a girl, which he assumed was his best friend’s last flavour of the week.

  


  
The girl clutches on Daniel’s arms, “But you told me we could extend it, if I would make you happy right?”

  


  
Daniel nodded at the girl and removes her hands that are clutching onto his, “Yes, but I’m not happy with you anymore. So, you can go,” He shows her the way out of their locker room. The girl rolls her eyes at him and makes her way out. Daniel heavily sighs and sits down on one of the benches inside, “She’s so annoying. I can’t even—“

  


  
It’s Seongwu’s turn to roll his eyes at him, “How could you even change your girls like how you change your clothes?” He asked him while he gets undress. His jersey was wet because of his sweat from playing basketball. He changes into a new shirt and looks at Daniel. “Wake up, men. Not all the girls in the university would die just to be your girl.”

  


  
”Who told you that I could only attract girls?” Daniel smirks at him playfully.

  


  
Seongwu closes his locker and raises his eyebrows at his best friend, “God, Daniel. Can you please just settle for one? Your pasts keep on bothering me.”

  


  
Daniel giggles at him that makes Seongwu to roll his eyes again, “I promise you, and this would be the last. But I need your help, hyung.”

  


  
Seongwu was quick to shake his hands in front of the younger, “No, I’m not going to help you flirt with someone.” He hears the younger whine at him, “We’re already in college. Can you be serious for once?”

  


  
”Hyung, I promise you. I’m really serious this time. I really want him,” Daniel pleads the older and walks closer to him.

  


  
”Him?” The older raises his eyebrows at Daniel, “So now you wanted to try your charms with guys?”

  


  
”Please, hyung. I really have a crush on him!” Daniel continuously begs his best friend until Seongwu finally gives up, “Fine! This would be the last time I’m going to help you. So tell me who is it?” Daniel reaches for his ears and whispers the name, “—what?”

  


  
Seongwu was still processing what Daniel said and he kept on thinking why all of people, he had a crush on Sungwoon, Seongwu’s blockmate. Daniel had already left for his class, since Seongwu’s was a year ahead of him. He’s walking towards his room when he got surprised by Minhyun, “Why do you look so troubled?”

  


  
Seongwu sighs, “Daniel wanted me to help him get his love life,” Minhyun raised his eyebrows, “And? You’re always doing that, so why do you look so troubled now?” Seongwu sighs again at his hyung, “Because he had a crush on Sungwoon, my grumpy blockmate in Social Science class.”

  


  
”Oh do you mean your crush—“ “Hey! He’s not my crush!” He shouted at him in defense and Minhyun just laughed at him while shaking his head. “Yeah, he’s not your crush so why it is hard to do so?” Seongwu just shrugged his shoulders, “He’s grumpy. How could I even talk to him if it’s not about school stuffs?”

  


  
”Then tell him it’s for science,” “Ah, hyung! You’re not even helping.” Seongwu whines at his hyung and stomps his feet. “Good luck to your little love triangle with Daniel and Sungwoon!” Minhyun waves his hands at him once he reached his room. Seongwu walks towards the next door and enter his Social Science class. He caught the sight of Sungwoon, already reading their assigned book for paper, at the back of the room. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath before approaching him, “—uhm, Sungwoon hyung?”

  


  
The older switches his gaze from the book towards Seongwu and just stares at him blankly, “Can I talk to you for a bit?” He crosses his finger and hopes the older would agree. Sungwoon nods at him slowly and motions him to sit on the empty seat beside him, “What do you want?”

  


  
Seongwu was surprise by Sungwoon’s actions, he’s not grumpy like what their blockmates usually says but there’s a hint of coldness in his voice, “My friend has a—uhm, crush on you. And he wanted me to ask if he could—uhm, ask you out or something?”

  


  
Sungwoon nods at him while he continuously reads his book, “So why are you the one asking it instead of him?” The older asks without looking at him, “He wanted me to help him because you’re my blockmate, I think?” Seongwu’s also not sure why Daniel asks him for his help.

  


  
Sungwoon nods at him again, “So who’s that friend?” Seongwu looks up at him, “He’s Kang Daniel, freshman, majoring in dance, varsity of basketball,” “—what? Kang Daniel?” “Yes?” Seongwu’s not sure about the older’s reaction when he found out it was Daniel, “You wanted me to date a famous jerk in this university?”

  


  
Seongwu’s jaw fell with Sungwoon’s description about Daniel and he couldn’t deny that he was right, Kang Daniel’s pretty famous as a jerk in their university despite being on 1st year college, “No, it’s not what you think. Daniel is—uh, he’s a pretty good man. I assure you that he will not treat you as a toy, maybe?” Seongwu blames himself for even pushing Sungwoon to agree with the date when he could just tell Daniel that the older doesn’t want him.

  


  
”Alright,” Sungwoon nods at him and now he’s back again reading his book. Seongwu’s confused with his sudden decision, “That’s it? You agreed on meeting Kang Daniel already?” He asked him in confusion. Sungwoon gazes at him and raise his eyebrows, “You told me he’s a pretty good man and he will not treat me as a toy and I believe you. Isn’t that enough reason?”

  


  
Seongwu looks at him as if all he heard was a joke, “—but…” “Give me his number,” Sungwoon hands him his phone in front of him. Seongwu reaches for it unknowingly, “For what?” But types Daniel’s number anyways, “I’ll contact him, maybe.” Sungwoon answers and Seongwu hands him his phone. “If this doesn’t end up well, I’m coming back at you. Got it?” And Seongwu finds himself nodding at him.

  
  


* * *

  


  
”Look at Seongwu hyung, sulking after his Social Science class,” Jaehwan greeted him once they sat in front of him. Minhyun sat beside Jaehwan, “Well, it’s either he got his job done or he’s regretting that he got his job done.” Jaehwan looked at his boyfriend confusingly, “What’s the job anyways?”

  


  
”Daniel needs help to ask his crush out when it turns out it’s also Seongwu hyung’s crush—“ “He’s not my crush!” Seongwu was quick to defend and Jaehwan was surprised because of his sudden outrage. Jaehwan starts to laugh hysterically at them, “Woah, woah. So let me summarize this, Daniel asks for Seongwu hyung’s help to ask his crush out and that crush turns out to be Sungwoon hyung, right?”

  


  
”Stop, you two. You’re not even helping,” Seongwu pouts at them before banging his head on the table, “Oh, you and you’re fear of love.” Minhyun said and shakes his head at him, “If only you didn’t let your stupid phobia get in the way, maybe you’re the one asking Sungwoon out instead of doing it for Daniel.” Seongwu lifts up his head and glares at the two, “You don’t understand you piece of shits,”

  


  
”Can you please just move on, hyung?” Jaehwan asked him, “It’s not because your parents doesn’t end up together, doesn’t mean it will happen to you too.” Minhyun nodded at his boyfriend and turns his head to Seongwu, “Jaehwan’s right, Seongwu. So what now, Sungwoon agreed on going out with Daniel. What’s left for you?”

  


  
”Seongwu hyung!” Daniel calls out for him at the end of the cafeteria. He waves his hands and motions the younger to come to their table, “Here’s the devil,” Jaehwan mutters to himself that made Minhyun laughed. Seongwu told them to keep quiet before Daniel approached them, “Seongwu hyung, I knew you could do it!” Seongwu showed him a _what_ expression.

  


  
”I just got a text from Sungwoon hyung, he’s going out with me after classes,” Daniel cheers with delight while Seongwu gives him a forced smile. “Well—uhm, congrats. I know I did well putting you together.” He giggled awkwardly while Daniel hugs him, “You should treat me to dinner once you and Sungwoon hyung are official.” “Of course, you’re the best hyung!” Jaehwan and Minhyun just stare at them, they shake their head in front of Seongwu who just shooed them away.

  


  
Seongwu finished his last class for the day when he saw Daniel waiting outside the Philosophy class, “Daniel, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were sociology major?” Seongwu teased him when he approached the younger. Daniel pats his shoulder, “Nah, I’m just waiting for Sungwoon hyung to finish his class.”

  


  
Seongwu peeps through the door and saw Sungwoon fixing his things before getting up, “Oh—I remember you’re going out today.” Daniel nodded at him and looks at Sungwoon who’s now walking towards the door. Seongwu can feel his hands trembling inside his pockets as he stares at Sungwoon who’s approaching them, “Hey, did I make you wait too long?” Sungwoon asked after coming out.

  


  
“No—“ “No, hyung,” Seongwu and Daniel said at the same time, Daniel looks at him as he starts to fidget with his fingers, “No, I mean Daniel’s been here for just a few minutes, right?” Daniel nods at him and faces Sungwoon, “Shall we go now?” The older nods at him and bid good bye to his blockmates. Sungwoon glances at Seongwu who stares back at him nervously, “You’re coming with us?”

  


  
Seongwu showed him a _what_ expression, while Daniel stares at him, his eyes were telling Seongwu to say no which he hesitantly did, “No, I—got something to do after class. You should go now, I guess?” He wished he didn’t appear as nervous as he was now, until Daniel bid him good bye and lead Sungwoon along the hallway.

  


  
After seeing Daniel and Sungwoon make their way out of the university, Seongwu just make his way to their dorm alone. Seongwu thinks if it was the right thing to do, after all, he could always refuse Daniel’s request. No one notices, but Seongwu is a certified flirt. He’s proudly expert when it comes to flirting but coward when it comes to love. Seongwu has been helping Daniel to have his love life ever since the younger was in grade 9. He thought maybe if Daniel falls in love, he might try himself too. But because of Seongwu being a flirt, his teachings led Daniel to be a jerk who only plays with everyone’s feelings. And now Seongwu’s afraid that Daniel might hurt Sungwoon.

  


  


>   
>  **From: Danielly~ – _07:56 PM_**  
>  I just walk Sungwoon home, hyung. Thank you so much, I owe you this one.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **To: Danielly~ – _07:58 PM_**  
>  Just promise me you won’t hurt him
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Danielly~ – _07:59 PM_**  
>  Ah, hyung~ You sound like his parents. But I promise, I won’t.
> 
>   
> 

  
Seongwu stares at his phone after he received Daniel’s last text. “Why do I keep matching Daniel with someone he likes when I couldn’t even overcome my phobia?” Seongwu asked Jaehwan who’s hovering at their shelf, “Maybe if you find the courage to confess to Sungwoon hyung, I guess?” Seongwu sighs, “You know, I couldn’t do it right?” Jaehwan nods and faces him, “Yes, because you just helped Daniel to go out with his crush, who’s also your crush and now you’re doomed.”

  


  
Seongwu thinks when he could ever get any help from his friends, “What do I do now? Daniel’s dating my crush.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes at him, “They’re not even dating yet,” “But soon, they will be. You don’t know Daniel’s skills in flirting.” “That you taught him. You should be doing that for you own good, not teaching some lessons to others,”

  


  
Seongwu lies on their couch and stares at their ceiling, Jaehwan approached him and gets his phone above his tummy, “So why don’t you text Sungwoon hyung and make your move.” Jaehwan hands him his phone and shows Sungwoon’s name with his number, “Text him now or you’ll regret it if I do it for you.” Jaehwan playfully smirks at him and he quickly grab his phone from the younger’s grip.

  


  
”You brat!” Seongwu slaps his arms after getting up and Jaehwan just laughed at him until he went to his room. Seongwu stares at his phone screen for a moment, thinking if he should text Sungwoon or not. And what if he texts him, what should he say? Should he introduce himself? Seongwu’s panicking at their living room, whether to contact the older or not. Seongwu clicks the new message button on the screen, “It’s now or never.”

  


  


>   
>  **To: Sungwoon hyung  – _08:15 PM_**  
>  Did you had fun?
> 
>   
> 

  
Seongwu’s overthinking when Sungwoon didn’t reply after he had sent his message, “Maybe he was busy?” He assures himself while he waits for the reply of the older. After a few minutes, his phone lit up and showed a text notification on the screen.

  


  


>   
>  **From: Sungwoon hyung  – _08:27 PM_**  
>  Yes, I had fun. Thanks, Daniel.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Sungwoon hyung  – _08:27 PM_**  
>  Wait, I got Daniel’s number. Who’s this?
> 
>   
> 

  
Seongwu laughs at himself, and to what he’s probably feeling, “He’s definitely not my crush, right?” He asks himself while typing his reply to Sungwoon.

  


  


>   
>  **To: Sungwoon hyung  – _08:28 PM_**  
>  How I wish Daniel’s my name.
> 
>   
> 


	2. coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enlo, this is the chapter 2, i actually finished this earlier today but i edited some parts that looks not fine with me so here it is....

  
“How’s your sudden date, Sungwoonie?” Jisung asked once he arrived at their dorm after Daniel walked him home. He removes his shoes and puts it on their shoe rack while his hyungs are waiting for his answer. Jisung and Taehyun are looking at him expectantly, “It’s not a date. It’s just a hang out.”

  


  
Jisung and Taehyun looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, because they wouldn’t want to argue with Sungwoon for he always wins the argument, “So how’s your hang out with the Kang Daniel?” Sungwoon walks over and sits in between them, “Why is he the Kang Daniel? He’s the biggest jerk I know in my whole life.” 

  


  
“Woah, woah. So are you telling us that you didn’t enjoy the hang out with the Kang Daniel?” Taehyun asked and nudged him in the shoulders, “Stop putting _the_ before his name, would you?” He rolls his eyes at him before crossing his arms in front of his chest, “Well for you question, yes. I had fun with him but—” “—but what?” The two hyungs asked him in unison. “But that doesn’t mean I like him, okay?” 

  


  
“But we’re not even saying anything?” Jisung said and Sungwoon shrugged his shoulders again, “I’m just saying since you’re gonna tease me after I tell you that I will be meeting him again next week.” Both Jisung and Taehyun screamed after hearing what Sungwoon said, “Stop screaming! It’s just a hang out and I’m not interested with him.” 

  


  
“Why not? After all he’s the Kang Daniel everyone falls for,” Taehyun thinks Sungwoon is letting his precious chance to date the famous Kang Daniel of their university. “He’s just not my type. Stop putting malice on our hang out, okay?” Sungwoon warns his hyungs before he got up to go to his room. “But why are you agreeing to hang out with him if you’re not even interested in him?” 

  


  
Jisung and Taehyun are both curious on why Sungwoon agreed to see Kang Daniel when he don’t have any intentions to date him in real life. “Because someone told me so,” Sungwoon answered without looking at them. The two looked at each other in confusion, “What in the hell?” Taehyun muttered. 

  
  


* * *

  


  
“Seongwu hyung!” Seongwu turns around to see Daniel running after him, “Do we have training in the afternoon?” Daniel asked him while still catching his breath, “Yes, I reminded you through text this morning right? Why do you have something important to do?” Seongwu asked the younger in concern, “Well, I could tell Captain to excuse you for training later.” 

  


  
“I had plans later with Sungwoon hyung, but I totally forgot that I still have classes. So I couldn’t attend the training and I need to cancel my plans with Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel cries in frustration. “Is that so? I’ll cover you up for the training later. Don’t worry about it,” Seongwu pats his shoulders to assure him. 

  


  
“But, hyung. Can you please cover me up with Sungwoon hyung too?” Seongwu was surprised at Daniel’s request, “We’ll be meeting at the café outside the university. Meet him after your training.” Seongwu didn’t even answer but Daniel’s already bidding him good bye. “I’ll make it up to you hyung, promise.” 

  


  
“Good job, guys. Just maintain the skills we have trained today, and keep practicing even when we don’t have any trainings. You’re all dismissed!” Captain said after the two hours long of training. As soon as they were dismissed, he ran towards the shower room to take a bath after resting his body. He changes his clothes in the locker room together with Woojin and Jihoon, “You’re such in a hurry, hyung!” Woojin noticed him moving fastly inside. 

  


  
“I need to meet someone and I’m running late,” “Ohhh~” The 2parks teased him which he paid no attention, “Make sure to put some perfume, before you head out hyung.” He mutters _right_ under his breath. He finds his perfume in his training bag and puts some on his body. “Good luck on your date, hyung!” “It’s not a date!” Seongwu said before he starts running. 

  


  
He arrived 10 minutes late at the café and he saw Sungwoon already ordering his drink at the counter. He approached him, “Sorry, I’m late.” Sungwoon pays his for their order, “You’re the Kang Daniel but you are 10 miutes late?” Sungwoon looks at him and was surprised to see Seongwu instead of Daniel, “Seongwu?” 

  


  
Seongwu scratches his head and smiles at him awkwardly, “Daniel still have classes and he wants me to cover up for him.” Sungwoon nods at him unsurely and leads the younger to a table, “Did you just finished your training?” He asks him when he noticed his hair is still dripping wet. Seongwu grabs his towel from his training bag when he also noticed that his hair’s still wet, “—uh, yes. I ran from the gym right after I finished taking a bath.” 

  


  
Sungwoon finds him adorable so he didn’t stop himself from giggling, “You look so cute,” Seongwu gives him a schocked expression, “Thank you, I guess?” He also giggles after hearing the compliment, “Is it okay for you to drink coffee after training instead of water?” Th older asks him. “Yes, actually water just puts away the thrist but coffee gives me all the energy I lost during training.” 

  


  
“You look tired from training, so make sure you drink all the coffee. But you must be hungry, do you want to grab some snacks?” Sungwoon asks him, “I—uhm, sure. Let’s grab some snacks, right,” He awkwardly agrees and fiddles with his fingers under the table while waiting for their take-out order. Once Sungwoon was called, they got their order and make their way to the nearest tteokbokki place. “Daniel’s your best friend right?” Seongwu nods at the older, “Do you always do something like this for him? I mean, always covering for him?” 

  


  
“He’s like my younger brother, anyways. So it’s nothing to me anymore. I get to used to it since we were in middle school,” Seongwu explains and Sungwoon nods at him as he eats tteokbokki, “What if he’s request was against your will? Do you still do it?” Seongwu smiles at the question, because it’s what he’s doing now, agreeing to help him get Sungwoon, who’s his crush. “Yes, because I couldn’t refuse him. Funny right?” He laughs but Sungwoon doesn’t laugh together with him, “You’re future partner would be happy to have you.” 

  


  
“You’ll be happy in the future too,” Seongwu said as he stares directly at Sungwoon. The older stares back at him for a few seconds before they both laughed out the awkwardness and Seongwu prays that Sungwoon didn’t caught the underlying message to what he said earlier. Seongwu stares at him for a few more seconds, he watched him laugh at his nonsense jokes, and smiles to everything he said. Seongwu doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but he knew he was happy with the little time he had with Sungwoon. 

  


  
“You don’t need to cover up for Daniel, I’ll tell him to just cancel our hang out if he’s not available,” Sungwoon faces Seongwu once they arrived at his dorm, “I don’t really mind though, and Daniel really doesn’t like cancelling plans.” Seongwu assures the older. “So I guess I’ll see you more often after class?” Sungwoon said half joking but Seongwu nodded at him, “I’m just joking. You should get going now, it’s getting late.” 

  


  
Seongwu watched him enter the door of their dorm before he makes his way through the next building where their dorm was located. Both Minhyun and Jaehwan turns their head towards the door when Seongwu arrived later that night, “You’re here, Daniel arrived minutes earlier. He’s waiting inside your room.” Seongwu nods at them and goes to his room when he was stopped by Jaehwan, “Your training’s only up to 5, where did you go after? And why do I smell some perfume on you?” 

  


  
Seongwu pushes Jaehwan and motions him to keep quiet, “I’m going to tell you later so now shut up, I need to go to Daniel first!” He shooed the younger away and was forced to go back to his boyfriend who’s just watching them, “That’s why he doesn’t have any love life, because he keeps on pushing everyone out from his life.” Jaehwan whispers to Minhyun. 

  


  
Seongwu was greeted by Daniel who’s lying comfortably on his bed, “What happened? Did Sungwoon got mad at me for not showing up?” Daniel asked once Seongwu entered the room. “No,” Seongwu answers as he puts his bag down and take out his dirty clothes from the training, “What are you doing here anyway?” He asks the younger who’s still lying at his bed. 

  


  
“I need your help, hyung,” Daniel said. “You need my help, for what?” Seongwu moves towards the cabinet and starts packing up his clothers for tomorrow’s training in the morning, “Well, I just thought that I’m still lacking with my moves with Sungwoon. We’ve been hanging out for a few weeks already and there’s not even any improvement.” Seongwu looks at him teasingly, “So where did all of your flirting skills go?” 

  


  
Daniel kicks him at the corner of the bed, “Hyung~ don’t tease me and just help okay?” Seongwu laughs and closes his training bag once he’s finished packing up the things he needs, “So how can I help the Kang Daniel?” He asks and the younger hands him his phone, “What about this?” He asks again once he reaches for Daniel’s phone. 

  


  
“Show me how to flirt through text,” Daniel orders him and looks at him disapprovingly, “You didn’t even know how to flirt through text? How did you even flirt with your girls before?” The younger shrugs his shoulder, “I know how, don’t belittle me. But this is Sungwoon hyung, he’s different.” 

  


  
“What do you mean he’s different?” Seongwu asks in confusion, “It’s different now because I’m serious with him. I’m serious with my feelings.” He looks at the younger and realized that’s Daniel’s really serious about Sungwoon. Seongwu asked himself what he had gotten himself to, because now he’s stuck on a love triangle between his best friend and his crush. 

  


  
Seongwu opens the message app and start fidgeting on Daniel’s phone, “Let me show you how,” He said and motioned Daniel to move so he can sit beside him. He starts typing a message that made Daniel screeched on his side, “Where did you get those sweet lines?” 

  


  


>   
>  **To: Woonie hyung – _07:34 PM_**  
>  Did you miss me today? Class went in the way, and I had to attend it even though meeting you was more important. But I guess I need to study hard so I could give you a better future, right? 
> 
>   
> 

  
Seongwu hit the send button and sent it to Sungwoon, “Why are you letting that skills go to waste, hyung? You should go and find your love life,” Seongwu shook his head at him and laughed, “I don’t have anyone to use that for besides, I’m interested with someone but—” “but?—” “—but he’s hanging out with someone already.” 

  


  
Daniel hits him on the arm, “I bet you lose your chance and just let that guy be taken away from you right?” Seongwu couldn’t deny because he admitted that he’s afraid to make a move, instead, he’s helping his best friend to win the heart of the man he likes. Seongwu smiles at the younger and was about to say something when Daniel’s phone lit up. 

  


  


>   
>  **From: Woonie hyung – _07:39 PM_**  
>  You really had the nerve to hit on me after not telling me that you still have class? Way to go, Mr. Kang. But yeah sure, I miss your existence today.
> 
>   
> 

  
“Go reply to him hyung,” Daniel orders Seongwu and hands him the phone agan, “Will it be a great idea to ask him to hang out during our training?” Seongwu raises his eyebrows, “During our training?” And Danie nods at him with a smile, “So that I can show him my skills in basketball and maybe he’ll fall in love?” He childishly laughs but Seongwu follows him anyway. 

  


  


>   
>  **To: Woonie hyung – _07:40 PM_**  
>  I know, you don’t have to tell me because I’m sure you did. So to make it up to you, would you like to watch me tomorrow? I have training in the morning.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Woonie hyung – _07:42 PM_**  
>  Yes, sure. Guess I have to meet you early in the morning again 
> 
>   
> 

  
After receiving the reply, Seongwu hands the phone to Daniel, “Just continue it, I know you could use some of your skills,” Daniel gets up from lying and pats the older’s shoulder, “Of course, I should not disappoint my teacher right? Time to used the skills you taught me.” They both laughed and Daniel bid him good bye. He changes his clothes and goes out from his room. 

  


  
“I thought Daniel’s gonna sleep over here again,” Jaehwan hissed when Seongwu went over to sit beside them at the couch, “What did you guys talk about?” Minhyun asked. “Just the usual stuffs,” He shrugs his shoulder and answer, “With usual stuffs, you mean Sungwoon hyung?” It’s Jaehwan’s turn to ask and he just nods his head. 

  


  
“Did he asks for you help again? I never questioned you this before since we don’t care about who’s Daniel’s crush but now he’s interested with your crush so I need to ask you why do you keep on helping him?” Minhyun seriously asks him, he looks at the younger and at his boyfriend, “What would I even tell Daniel once I refused on helping him? That’s I’m also attracted to his crush and may the best man win?” Seongwu sighs because it is hard to pick over between your crush and your best friend, “I’ll figure about it soon, don’t worry it won’t break my heart.” 

  


  
“We know you’re preventing yourself from falling in love but I think it’s time to stop the fear and just let yourself fall,” Jaehwan adviced him right before they all decided to call it a day. Seongwu didn’t think about it, he has tons of things to worry about and he shall not focus on a unrequited puppy love. 

  


  
Seongwu wakes up in the morning and gets ready for their usual Wednesday morning training. Seongwu prefers to have their training after class so that he could go straight to their dorm to rest, unlike with morning trainings, which eats up all his energy for the day. He makes his way to the gym where all the varsity players had gathered. Daniel’s already there, together with Woojin and Jihoon and the rest of the players. 

  


  
They had done warm ups first before jogging 10 laps around the gym for prepration to their training. After a certain practice with skills that their Captain had taught them, they put it into action during their tune-up game. When it’s break time, Seongwu glances at the bench where Sungwoon is currently sitting. Sungwoon catches his gaze and starts waving at him. He was about to wave back on the older when he realized that he’s waving at Daniel, who’s now approaching Sungwoon. He just let a deep sigh and drink his bottle of water before returning to their tune-up game. 

  


  
After a good 30 minutes, they finished their tune-up game with Seongwu’s team winning against Daniel’s team. They all approached the bench where Sungwoon is sitting and where their training bags are also placed. “I thought you have an amazing basketball skills. I guess, Seongwu’s a lot better than you,” Sungwoon said onced they reached the bench. Daniel tries to act like his hurt and puts his arms around Seongwu, “No, I’m pretty much better than Seongwu hyung. But I guess I lost my focus since you’re watching me.” 

  


  
The rest of their teammates tease the two and Seongwu finds himself in a awkward place that’s why he removes Daniel’s around his shoulders, “I’ll just go and change,” He said and reached for his training bag. “Wait, I remember what you said yesterday so I bought you coffee,” Sungwoon hands him his coffee, “The ice melted since it took you a long time to finish your training but I put extra syrup so that it won’t be bland.” 

  


  
Seongwu catches Daniel staring at the both of them and he catches how Daniel raises his eyebrows at him, “It’s okay, Daniel can have it. I can just buy coffee at the vending machine.” He said and Daniel approaches them after, “Yeah, Seongwu hyung doesn’t really like coffee from the café outside.” Seongwu nods afterwards and let Daniel have the coffee. Seongwu smiles at Sungwoon and assures him it’s alright. 

  


  
He went to the locker room and changes his clothes, he still have 1 hour left before his first class. Seongwu can feel his eyes starts to get sleepy from waking up early in the morning and losing all his energy after the training. He decided to bought himself a coffee at the café outside the university and maybe review some of his notes for his next class. He orders a large iced Americano and chose to sit beside the window. He’s silently reading his notes when he noticed someone is standing beside him. 

  


  
He looks up and saw Sungwoon switching his eyes at him and to the coffee in the table. Seongwu panics and thinks of a best reason but settles for a question, “What are you doing—here, hyung?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows at him, “That’s my question too, Seongwu. What are you doing here, drinking iced Americano, when you said to me earlier that you don’t like the coffee here and prefer the ones on the vending machine?” 

  


  
_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think sungwoon is hiding his feelings? if yes, is it his feelings for daniel or seongwu?
> 
> leave your opinions at the comments below and let me hear your thoughts, little clouds!


	3. lock screen

  
Sungwoon waits for his answer while Seongwu just scratches the back of his head, “Why did you even drank the coffee I treated you yesterday?” Seongwu switches his glance from his coffee to Sungwoon, “As a sign of gratitude, I guess?” He answers with a sly smile and the older unsurely nods at him but raises his eyebrow again, “But let me ask you again, why are you here drinking coffee?” Seongwu gulps as he thinks for a possible reason, “The—the vending machine ran out of coffee, right.”

  


  
The older crosses his arms over his chest, “There are over 30 vending machines inside the whole campus, and you expect me to believe that they all ran out of coffee at the same time?” Seongwu nods at him unsurely, “Yes?” He knows he’s fucked up and wishes Sungwoon will just let the issue go. He watches Sungwoon shake his head at him and giggles, “Okay, I believe you,” The older said and he says _what_ in confusion, “Already? You believed my nonsense excuses?” 

  


  
Sungwoon nods at him half laughing and sits across the table, “You don’t owe me an explanation, Seongwu. It’s not like I’m your _boyfriend_ , or something right?” Seongwu almost puke out the coffee he just drank, “Yeah—uh, right,” He awkwardly agrees at the older and he hears a quiet laugh from Sungwoon, “Did I say something funny?” He asks him as he continuously laughs. 

  


  
Sungwoon shakes his hands and his head while still laughing, “No, no. But will I be too forward with you if I tell you now that I find you adorable?” Seongwu was sipping his coffee when he heard what Sungwoon had said that made him throw up the remaining liquid on his mouth, “—ack!” Sungwoon starts laughing again and Seongwu panics while he finds tissue to wipe out his dirt, “Here, let me help you,” The older also wipes the table with the remaining tissue when he hears the younger suddenly whines, “—Ahh! My notes!” 

  


  
Sungwoon’s guilty that he still laughs at Seongwu even in his situation right now, but he just finds the younger funny and adorable, “I’m suffering here, why are you still laughing? Am I some kind of joke to you?” Seongwu whines at him while preventing his notes to stick with each other, “No, but why you always freak out with everything I said?” 

  


  
“It’s because I get flustered with your choice of words,” Seongwu reasons out, “And you always said it in unexpected situation.” Sungwoon laughs again at nods, “So do I make you flustered every time we’re together?” “—uhm, not all the time. But somehow, I guess?” He hesitantly answers. They both heared the cashier calling out Sungwoon’s name, he stood up from his sit, “Guess I have to hang out with you all the time, because you looked cute when you’re flustered,” Seongwu just stared at him as he walks towards the counter and claims his order. The older glances back at him and waved his hands before going out from the café. He lets out a heavy sigh, which he didn’t realize he’s been holding, “What was _that_?”

  
  


* * *

  


  
“Why the hell are you smiling after walking under the heat?” Jisung asked him curiously when he arrived at the cafeteria inside their university. He sits down in front of his two friends and they both glances at the cup of coffee in his hands, “Didn’t you already bought coffee earlier this morning?” Taehyun asked as he watches him sip his coffee. The younger nods his head and smiles, “It’s not for me, and I bought it for someone.” 

  


  
His hyungs look at each other suspiciously before glancing towards him, “Who’s that someone? Is it Daniel?” They asked in unison but they receive a no from him, “Then who’s that someone?” “It’s for Seongwu,” They both nod, “Oh, Seongwu—wait, did you mean the Ong Seongwu?” Jisung questioned him, not believing what he just heard. Sungwoon giggles and nods, “What in the hell did you do to have the Ong Seongwu and the Kang Daniel of our university?” 

  


  
Taehyun acts like he’s surprised and put his palms over his mouth, “The flirt and the jerk of the university are coming after you? Come here you brat, and let me cut your hair, Mr. Rapunzel,” Taehyun even acts like he’s stepping over Sungwoon’s long hair, “Stop that! And Seongwu’s not coming after me, okay?” He slaps the hands of Taehyun who’s grabbing him across the table, “Don’t tell me you’re the one who’s coming after him—ouch!” He immediately kicks the older under the table. 

  


  
“I’m not coming after him, okay,” Taehyun rolls his eyes and didn’t accept his answer, “Yeah, you’re definitely not coming after him so why did you bought him coffee?” It’s Sungwoon’s time to roll his eyes at his hyung, “I don’t know too. Maybe because he introduced me to Daniel,” He said and proceeded on consuming his coffee, “Okay, that’s acceptable but did you brought Daniel coffee too?” 

  


  
Sungwoon stops sipping his coffee and looks at Jisung, “Am I supposed to?” He asked unsurely which earned a smack on his head, “Yes, you dumb. You’re hanging out with him right?” Jisung reminded him, “Yes? And what does it have to do with hanging out with him?” He questioned and both of them shake their head at him, “You’re gonna make Daniel jealous of his best friend,” 

  


  
He processes everything in his head but he couldn’t understand the logic, “But we’re not even dating, why would he be jealous?” Jisung and Taehyun gives up talking to him and just continued eating their snack, “We don’t want to get involved with your love triangle,” Jisung said after. He just rolls his eyes at his hyung, he glances at his watch and realized he should be going now for his class, “Okay, fine but let me just ask you something,” The two nods at him, “When did you normally get flustered?” 

  


  
“When I my poops wants to go out from my butt, but I’m on public,” Taehyun answered and laughed. Sungwoon ignores him and glances at Jisung, “I get flustered when my crush’s around,” The oldest answers which earns a tease from Taehyun and starts clapping his hands in excitement, “Oh, right! I remember that hyung, you literally threw your rice on his face,” The two hyungs starts laughing their ass off with sudden memory but Sungwoon was occupied with his own thoughts, “He gets flustered around me, am I his crush?” Sungwoon blankly asks. Both of his hyungs shove their face to him, “Who’s that _he_ you’re talking about?” Instead of answering, Sungwoon stood up and bid his hyungs good bye, “Nothing. See you later at the dorm!” 

  


  
Seongwu’s now finished with his morning classes for the day. He had no energy left and was really eager to go back to their dorm and rest. He still have another class in the afternoon, he walks down through the hallway when he saw Sungwoon walking at the other end. He starts to panic and attempts to hide inside the empty classroom but flinches when starts opening the knob, “Wait, why am I even avoiding him in the first place?” He asks himself. He glances at him again, who’s coming near his position but haven’t seen him yet since he’s busy typing on his phone, “Act cool, Seongwu-yah,” He reminds himself before facing the hallway. He fiddles with his earphones and tries to put it on his ears despite trembling so much, “Seongwu!” 

  


  
Seongwu drops his phone when it slips from his shaky hands, “—ahh!” He picks up his phone and sees the crack on his phone, “I’m still not finished paying for this,” He inspects his phone and realizes the big damage on the screen. Sungwoon runs towards him, “I’m sorry, did I shock you too much?” The older asks and glances towards his phone, “No, but you shocked my phone and now it’s broken,” He cries as he thinks about the remaining instalment of his phone, and the costs for the repair, “I’m going bankrupt!” 

  


  
Sungwoon laughs and the younger pouts at him, “Why do you always laugh at me?” “Because I find you adora—“ “—okay, stop! You already said that this morning,” Seongwu stops him and he giggles at the frustrated sight of the younger, “Why are you always giggling? I don’t understand why our block mates in our Social Science class keep on calling you grumpy,” Seongwu looks at him judgmentally. He’s thinking if he had the wrong impression on Sungwoon all this time, “They only assume I’m like that. I usually don’t talk inside the class, maybe that’s why they think I’m grumpy?” 

  


  
After 0.01 second, Sungwoon starts giggling again, “Can you please just stop giggling when you’re with me? I had this urge to—“ “—to what?” Sungwoon asks him, but he shakes his head, “Did I make you flustered again?” Sungwoon questioned him and he felt his cheeks burning when he glances at him. He realized their height difference, making Sungwoon look so small. Seongwu had to fight the urge to hug him, because he looks tiny and adorable when they’re together, “Are you going to keep asking me that question?” 

  


  
Sungwoon nods slowly, “Wait, your phone’s broken. Let’s bring it to the repair shop after classes, I’ll go with you,” The older offers and Seongwu gets shy by the thought of spending time with Sungwoon. Yes, Seongwu’s dumb because he neglects the offer, “No, it’s fine. I can go by myself,” But the older disregards his response, “Did I even ask for your opinion? I didn’t need your answer because I’m coming with you whether you like it or not.” He answered as he left Seongwu processing all of the information. Another hang out with his crush, without covering up for Daniel. _Sounds great._ He mutters to himself. 

  


  
It’s too late when Sungwoon realized that he didn’t ask for the younger’s number and worries on how they would meet up after their class. He glances at the hallway where he left Seongwu standing, but he’s already gone. He shrugs his shoulder and heads towards his next class, “I’ll just ask him later then,” He said to himself before he starts running because he’s 10 minutes late but he doesn’t regret stopping by to talk to Seongwu. 

  


  
“Hyung,” Yoonsan called Sungwoon once their classes ended, “Oh~ I thought you’re already running late for your next class,” Sungwoon faces him while he fixes his notes and compiles them together, “Yes, but I think someone’s waiting for you outside? I don’t know who he is, but he’s handsome and tall,” Yoonsan informed him. He glances through the open door but he can only just see a training bag. He pats the younger’s shoulder, “Okay, I’ll go to him after. You should go to your next class now,” The younger nods and bids him good bye. He finished fixing his notes and put them inside his bag. He tries to remember if he agrees on meeting Daniel after class as he walks towards the door. 

  


  
But instead, he was greeted by Seongwu, who’s leaning against the wall while playing with the strap of his training bag on his right hand and his phone on his left hand.. Right, Sungwoon forgot that Seongwu’s also a varsity player, which explains the training bag he saw earlier. Seongwu notices the older standing beside him and quickly hides his broken phone on his pocket, “Oh, hyung. You finished you class already?” He nods at him, “Did you wait too long?” The younger stands up from leaning against the wall, “Not really, I just got here a few minutes before your dismissal,” “So—uhm, how did you know what class and time I’m taking for my last class?” He asks the younger curiously, the Humanities Building is too big for Seongwu to search each room, especially when the room assignment was shuffled for freshman up to the seniors. Seongwu avoids looking at him, “Well—uh, I just passed by the hallway and I somehow found you taking down notes, yeah,” 

  


  
“Where’s your last class?” Sungwoon asks him, “At the Room 102S for my Linguistics class,” The older answers him innocently. He raises his eyebrow at him, “And that’s at the second floor, but this is Room 104G which is at the fourth floor and you’re telling me you just happened to passed by?” Seongwu scratches his head, which is a signal for his nonsense excuse, “Well, I need to pee but the comfort room at 2nd floor is at its peak so I had to go up to 3rd floor but it’s also full. So—“ Sungwoon stops him before he even finished explaining, “Okay fine, I believe your nonsense excuse because that’s really absurd.” 

  


  
“But that’s not nonsense, it’s true!” He whines at Sungwoon, who’s now walking away from him. He quietly follows Sungwoon, until they arrived at the repair shop, which is a walking distance from their university. Sungwoon was the first one to enter and approached the repair man. He asked how much and how long it would take to fix the broken screen of Seongwu’s phone. “The screen’s broken but I can still touch the screen. It looks like the LCD is just the problem here,” The man said when he inspected Seongwu’s phone.” The repair would take for about 1 hour, so they both decided to grab some early dinner and return after to get the phone. 

  


  
Nothing special happened as they eat their early dinner. Sungwoon keeps on giggling at everything Seongwu said, and Seongwu finds him attractive every time his eyes start to disappear once he starts laughing. Seongwu even asked if he was always the laughing kind, because he’s still used to the grumpy side of the older. But Sungwoon confessed that he just finds himself laughing every time he’s with Seongwu, which made the younger flustered again for the 3rd time today. They keep on chatting as they go back to the repair shop. 

  


  
Sungwoon was narrating his most embarrassing moment and Seongwu was about to laugh when he catches the judging glance of Eunki, one of the close friends of Daniel on their dance team, who’s standing outside a convenience store. Eunki glances to Sungwoon beside him and back at him with questioning glare. Seongwu gulps and tries to remain calm, “Hey, why aren’t you laughing at my story?” Sungwoon nudge him by his shoulders. 

  


  
Sungwoon noticed that Seongwu isn’t paying attention to him anymore, “Are you alright?” Sungwoon asked him in concern. Seongwu tries to shake off his thoughts with Eunki’s suspicious stare at them, because apparently they’re not really on good terms ever since Daniel introduced them to each other. And even Seongwu doesn’t know why they don’t get along well, even when they’re both close to Daniel. But what’s more terrifying him is thinking what he would do if Eunki tells Daniel that he’s been hanging out with his best friend’s crush. Seongwu shakes his head and shrugs off the thought, because practically, he’s not doing anything wrong. Right? 

  


  
Seongwu looks at Sungwoon who’s been staring at him for a few minutes already, “I’m fine. Oh—look we’re here already,” He said when he noticed that they arrived at the front of the repair shop. They both enter the shop and approached the repair man who’s repairing Seongwu’s phone. The man shows him the fixed screen of his phone, “It’s finished. Maybe you could check it to see if there’s still damage.” The man hands them the phone. Seongwu turns to Sungwoon and hands him his phone, “Can you check it for me? I’ll just get some money from the bag.” 

  


  
Sungwoon nods and gets the phone from the younger’s grip. He starts to check the screen slowly if it is fixed properly. He pushes the home button to open the phone and check if the touch screen is also working. Sungwoon was surprised when he opened Seongwu’s phone, he glances at Seongwu who’s fidgeting something in his bag, and turns again to the screen. “Here’s the payment, sir,” Sungwoon quickly locks the screen and puts down Seongwu’s phone when he heard the younger talked. 

  


  
“Why do you look surprised?” Seongwu asked him after getting his change. Sungwoon turns to him and tries to giggle, “I was just surprised because it looks like it’s newly purchased. Good job, sir,” He answers that makes the repair man and Seongwu laugh. “Let’s go, I’ll walk you home,” Seongwu said, when he’s literally living at the building beside Sungwoon’s dorm. The older absentmindedly nods and gives him a sly smile. When they arrived at Sungwoon’s dorm, “You don’t have to go up at our dorm.” Sungwoon stops him when Seongwu was about to enter the building. 

  


  
“What if you get stuck on the elevator alone?” Seongwu asked him and Sungwoon just giggles. It’s normal to both of them anyways. “I could handle myself,” Sungwoon pats the younger’s shoulders. Seongwu keeps on insisting when they got interrupted by Eunki, “Hey, Sungwoon hyung,” Eunki greeted and looks and glances at Seongwu after, “You’re here too, Seongwu hyung,” 

  


  
“You’re familiar with each other?” Seongwu asked, “Yes, Daniel hyung—introduced him to us when he invited Sungwoon hyung to hang out at our dance practice,” Eunki explains and Seongwu can notice how he’s mouth suddenly forms a sly smirk. The youngest looks at Sungwoon after, “I see that you’re not hanging out with Daniel hyung?” He asks and turns his glance again to Seongwu. Sungwoon cannot seem to notice the tension and just answered, “Yes, I went with him to have his phone be repaired. Since it’s half my fault,” 

  


  
Eunki nods, “Let me walk you to your dorm, hyung,” He suggests and Sungwoon nods at him. Seongwu smiles and waves his hands at Sungwoon, “Go home now. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sungwoon said. Eunki raises his eyebrows at Seongwu before they both head towards the elevator. Seongwu luckily manages to go to their dorm, Minhyun and Jaehwan are still not home, probably out to have their annual Wednesday date. 

  


  
Seongwu does his night routine before he head towards his bed, he opens his phone and it’s working properly. He scrolls through his social media accounts, to get updated with everything he missed for the past hours. He notices a recent tweet from Sungwoon, which was posted 30 minutes ago. 

  


  


>   
>  **cloudy** @haswoon  
>  I’m tired but I had fun, I guess?
> 
>   
> 

  
He opens his message app and decides to text Sungwoon. 

  


  


>   
>  **To: Sungwoon hyung  — _07:25 PM_**  
>  Did you had fun?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Sungwoon hyung  — _07:28 PM_**  
>  Yes.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **To: Sungwoon hyung  — _07:29 PM_**  
>  With whom?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Sungwoon hyung  — _07:33 PM_**  
>  Why would I tell you? I don’t even know you.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **To: Sungwoon hyung  — _07:34 PM_**  
>  I’ll tell you soon. So did you had fun and with whom?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Sungwoon hyung  — _07:45 PM_**  
>  Yes.  
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Sungwoon hyung  — _07:45 PM_**  
>  And with Seongwu.
> 
>   
> 

  
He smiles when he read the reply of Sungwoon. He flips through his bed a multiple of times before typing _okay_ as his reply. He’s glad Minhyun and Jaehwan are still not home because he could scream all he wants and no one would bother him. Sungwoon didn’t reply after that, which he doesn’t mind, since he’s not demanding for Sungwoon to reply when he doesn’t even know it’s him. But after a few more minutes, his phone lit up because of a text notification. 

  


  


>   
>  **From: Danielly~ — _08:01 PM_**  
>  Why did you hang out with Sungwoon hyung today without even telling me?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Danielly~ — _08:02 PM_**  
>  And you even walked him home?p >  
> 

  


>   
>  **To: Danielly~ — _08:03 PM_**  
>  Sungwoon’s also my friend, Daniel. And he literally lives beside our building, so it doesn’t matter.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: Danielly~ — _08:10 PM_**  
>  Tell me next time, hyung. I don’t want other people to see you hanging out with him, especially when people knew that I like him.p >  
> 

  


>   
>  **To: Danielly~ — _08:12 PM_**  
>  Yes, Daniel. Don’t worry, I understand.
> 
>   
> 

  
He closes his phone and lets out a heavy sigh, “This is getting more complicated than I even imagined,” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably didn’t notice but sungwoon is not experience in love here so he doesn’t really understand the point of jisung and taehyun..... AND I LITERALLY IMAGINED THE IMAGE OF SEONGWU LEANING AGAINST THE WALL WAITING FOR SUNGWOON TO FINISH HIS CLASS uwu i’m sorry niel, i love ong here... and i wish you also noticed how ong replies to sungwoon fast when sungwoon replies after a few minutes HAHAHA
> 
> are you curious with seongwu’s lock screen too? what do you think will happen once daniel finds out seongwu’s secret crush?
> 
> tell me and i’ll read your comments!!


	4. boyfriend

  
“Hey, hyungs,” Sungwoon called them when gets out from his room. Jisung looks at him surprisingly, “Why are you still awake? Don’t you have classes tomorrow?” Jisung’s acting like a mom again, but Sungwoon didn’t mind because there are a lot of things going on his mind, “I couldn’t sleep,” He answered and sits beside the two, “What are you up to?” He glances at the center table that’s full of different junk foods.

  


  
“Nah, just hungry,” Taehyun hands him some chips which he gladly takes, “So is there something that’s bothering you and you couldn’t sleep?” The second eldest asks him. He sighs, he doesn’t even know how to react himself, and was afraid to open up about it “Is this about Daniel?” Jisung opens his bottle of soda and drinks it. Sungwoon furrows his eyebrows, “Why do you always bring up Daniel everytime I have something to say?” “Isn’t it because he’s the reason behind you acting this way?” Taehyun hissed. 

  


  
Sungwoon shakes his head abruptly, “No, he’s definitely not the reason at all,” Taehyun and Jisung looked each other, which they often does everytime they find out something new from Sungwoon, “So I have a friend,” Sungwoon starts and glances at his hyungs to make sure they’re listening, “He told me that he’s been hanging out with a guy in his major, and he starts feeling something inside him everytime when they’re together.” The two nods every after Sungwoon’s words, “One time they both head to the repair shop to have the guy to fix his phone, the guy asks him to check it for him and see if it was okay. But my friend saw something on the guy’s phone that made his heart skip a beat.” 

  


  
“—uhuh, hmm. So what did you see?” Taehyun asked him and munches on the chips, “Well—uh, I saw my picture—wait. How did you even know it was me?” He asks surprisingly. Jisung shakes his head at him, “That technique was so old school, Sungwoonie. My mom literally uses that during her highschool days,” Sungwoon mutters a _what_ under his breath, “Fine, so I literally saw myself on his lock screen. Tell me what does it mean?” He asks because frankly, he had an idea but he’s not sure whether it is the right assumption or not. 

  


  
Taehyun hums as if he was really thinking, “Wait, it really depends on the picture. Is it one of your profile pictures on your SNS accounts, or maybe you have posted it online?” Taehyun asks first. Sungwoon tries to remember what he saw on the phone and shakes his head after, “No, I have never seen that photo in my entire life!” He admitted. Once again, Taehyun and Jisung looks at each other. They looked at the youngest with a perfect O in their mouth, “That literally means it was stolen!” Jisung exclaimed. 

  


  
The two of them starts screaming and clapping their hands, “How did you look at the photo?” Jisung questioned. “Well, it’s inside a classroom. And I was just sitting while taking down notes,” Jisung and Taehyun smirks at him, “Wow, you’re so intelligent when it comes to studies but looks like a fool when it comes to love,” “I’m not a fool—and wait, what do you mean love?” Sungwoon defends, Jisung pats his shoulders while Taehyun gives him a thumbs up, “Congratulations, Sungwoonie. You just earned your first love life after 24 years of existence!”

  


  
“What?” Sungwoon’s too confused that he just muttered a what multiple times at them, “To whoever owns that phone, we’re one hundred percent sure that he’s interested with you,” Taehyun assures him. “How do I even know if he’s really interested with me?” Sungwoon asks. Jisung thinks of a great way, “Do you always catch him staring at you?” Sungwoon starts to think over but he didn’t remember anything that happened like that, “No, he cannot even look at me straight in the eyes.” 

  


  
“But there’s also someone who looks at me straight in the eyes,” Sungwoon was starting to be confused. Jisung turns to him, “Okay let me get this straight, the guy that looks at you straight in the eyes cleary knows that he likes you. But the guy who cannot even look you in the eyes is still on his indenial stage,” Jisung explained to the younger, “Maybe he’s still figuring it out, maybe he’s stopping it, or maybe he’s even denying it. But one thing’s for sure,” Sungwoon looks at him and questions what Jisung said, “You’re not aware every time he looks at you. That’s why you never caught him staring,” 

  


  
Sungwoon thought that opening up to his hyungs will do him good, but he was wrong. It’s been two straight days and he hasn’t sleep for more than 8 hours. But Sungwoon was glad it’s Friday, which means he could sleep all he can over the weekend. His mind was blank while he walks down the hallway. He thought he was just dreaming when he saw Seongwu at the front of his next class, sitting on one of the bench while flipping through his notes. Sungwoon shakes his head and assures that he was just dreaming. Right when he approached the room, Seongwu looks up at him and he flinched from his position. 

  


  
Seongwu examines him and notices his eyes getting darker each day, “What are you up to, hyung? Are you losing some sleep?” The younger asks him. “Yes—I have some paper to do and it’s time consuming, that’s why,” He lies, because there’s no paper need to be submitted and his time was consumed just by thinking of that damn lock screen. Seongwu picks something from his bag, “Here have some coffee candies so you could stay awake in your classes. I usually eat that when I’m sleep on my classes.” Sungwoon accepts the candies and puts them on his pockets, “Thank you for these, Seongwu.”

  


  
He consumes a candy right after his class’s starts; it’s pretty effective since he was wide awake to understand the topics that are discussed. Once he’s already done with his morning classes, he got a text from Daniel asking him to come over for lunch. He gets up and fixes his things before going to their cafeteria. He saw the wide shoulders of Daniel in the sea of students, which makes it easier to find him. He walks over and finds Daniel sleeping on the table. He gently taps the younger and wakes him up, “Hey, did you eat already?”

  


  
The younger shakes his head, “I’ll just go and order us something!” Daniel stood and make his way to the counter to buy them some food. When he comes over, Sungwoon notices the glances of other students at their table. He shrugs it off and faces Daniel, “Why are you so sleepy? Are you still not finished with your articles?” Daniel’s been pretty busy lately that’s why they can only hang out inside school. Daniel always heads to their practice or training after classes, and does his articles right after he gets home, “Yes, I’ve been losing some sleep these past few days,” 

  


  
Sungwoon starts to feel guilty because he loses sleep over some petty things while Daniel lacks sleep due to school stuffs. He grabbed his bag and searches for the remaining coffee candies, “Here, have some coffee candies to keep you awake,” He hands them over and Daniel reaches for it, “Where did you get these?” Daniel asks as he opens one of the candies, “It was given by a friend. He says he always eats that whenever he gets sleepy during classes and it’s pretty effective to me too.” 

  


  
Daniel felt he was quite awaken by the bitterness of the coffee and sweetness of the candy, “Guess I could really stay awake until my last class today. Thank you, hyung,” He said and Sungwoon smiles as he pats his head, “Make sure to get some good sleep during weekends,” Daniel nods and they continue to consume the food that the younger bought for them. 

  


  
Weekend’s about to end, yet Daniel’s still busy with his articles that need to be submitted on the following week. Daniel starts to go crazy for he got two articles left to write but it’s already Sunday in the afternoon. Sungwoon had to cancel their hang out for him to focus with his articles, and finish it before the weekend ends. Daniel’s already loaded and he couldn’t write anything anymore when he decided to go to Seongwu’s dorm. Meanwhile Seongwu was just watching an anime when Jaehwan yelled outside his room. 

  


  
“Seongwu hyung, Daniel’s here!” Jaehwan yelled and Seongwu didn’t understand why he needs to do that when Daniel could just go straight to his room, “You don’t have to say. He can come by himself,” He yelled back as soon as Daniel enters his room, “Wow, you looked so stress, dude,” “I know,” Daniel sits on his bed and puts down his laptop with some of his notes, “So what brings you here?” He asks the younger. 

  


  
Daniel pouts at him, “Can you help me write one article? I need to finish this before the day ends, and I still have two left more to do,” He asks the older, “You’re a Humanities Major so I guess you’re pretty fed up with writing essays and such, right?” Seongwu rolls his eyes at him, “So you went all the way here to ask me that when you knew I won’t help you?” Daniel starts to whine at him, “—ahh, hyung! Please help your brother, he’s on trouble,” “I only have a sister, as far as I can remember,” He said jokingly which made Daniel pout at him more, “Ahh—fine, stop pouting at me! Now give me the topic so we can finish this before dinner,” 

  


  
Daniel hands him the topic and a few of his notes that he had searched before and let Seongwu help him write his article. Both of them were typing any words they could form in order to produce an eligible article. After three hours of typing and typing, Seongwu hands Daniel an USB where he had saved his finished article. Just at time, Daniel also finished his other article and screamed in delight becaue he could sleep early tonight, “You’re such an angel, hyung! I owe you again this time,” He said once he had shut down his laptop. 

  


  
“You owe me every time and none of it was returned,” He hissed and the younger laughed at him, “Can you put my laptop on my desk? I’m too tired to move,” Seongwu said. Daniel nods and picks up his laptop to place it over the older’s desk. Daniel moves towards the desk and stops right after he notices something. He gently places the laptop without removing his look from a certain object that has caught his attention, “Hyung,” He called out, “—hmm?” Seongwu answers while he lies on his bed with his eyes closed. 

  


  
“Where did you—get these coffee candies?” Daniel asked without even looking at him. Seongwu opens his eyes and glances towards Daniel who’s standing in front of his desk, “I bought it from the grocery downtown. Do you want to have some? I still have a few packs at our kitchen cabinet. I always eat that whenever I’m sleepy in class,” Daniel clenched his fists before he nods, “No, it’s okay. I have some chewing gum to keep me awake anytime,” 

  


  
Seongwu hums as a response before he gets up and picks his phone from his bed. Daniel looks at him typing something on his phone and couldn’t help but to be suspicious with Seongwu’s actions. Daniel sits down, “Hyung, can I borrow your phone for a while? I need to text Eunki to meet me outside,” He asks. Seongwu nods and hides his nervousness while he tries to delete Sungwoon’s contact and their messages. He was about to hand his phone when he realized that he needs to change his lock and home screen. He fiddles with it one more time before he hands it to Daniel. 

  


  
Daniel just stares at Seongwu before he reaches for the phone, “Sorry, I had to reply to one of my blockmates. Here—“ Daniel grips on the phone, first thing he saw when he opened it was Seongwu’s wallpaper, which was purely full of clouds and nothing special. He goes through the contacts, and even in the older’s photos. Seongwu observes the younger in case he finds something related to Sungwoon, but he prays that Daniel won’t notice anything. When he realized Daniel isn’t even typing a message, “Did you text Eunki already?” 

  


  
Daniel was just about to go through the recently deleted album of Seongwu when the older asked him. He quickly ends the app and opens the message app. After a few more seconds, he returns the phone, “Thank you again, hyung. I’ll go ahead now,” Daniel coldly says before picking up his laptop from the bed. Seongwu bids good bye and turns to his phone, “—wait, he didn’t even text Eunki a message?” 

  


  
The next week pass by in a blur. Nothing special happened; Daniel’s still busy and had no time to confront Seongwu about Sungwoon while Seongwu continues to hang out with Sungwoon after their classes. One time when they were eating at the pizza shop, Sungwoon opens the topic about Seongwu not giving his number, “Seongwu, don’t you think it’s time to give me your number?” He asks. Seongwu chugs down his water before turning to him, “—yeah, definitely,” Sungwoon smiles and hands him his phone. Seongwu starts to type his number when it suddenly pops up as saved with a name Stalker. He quickly removes his number and realizes that Sungwoon doesn’t know it’s him. He jots down some random numbers before returning it too Sungwoon. 

  


  
“I’m going to save mine too in your phone,” Sungwoon said and asked for his phone. He gets it from his pockets before handing it to Sungwoon. The older accepts it with trembling hands, he starts to get nervous with the thought of seeing himself on the younger’s lock screen. When he opens the phone, he was welcomed by clouds as Seongwu’s wallpaper. He glances at the younger, who’s munching on his pizza, and back to Seongwu’s phone. He quickly types his number and saves it before returning. “You—you changed your—“ “I change my what?” Seongwu asked in confusion but Sungwoon shakes his head and tells him to finish his pizza. 

  


  
Seongwu went home after that and was welcomed by Jaehwan’s screamed, “So tell me, hyung. Why did you give my number to Sungwoon hyung?” He asks. Seongwu gave him a _what_. Jaehwan shows his phone to the older, “And why did you tell him it was yours?” Seongwu suddenly remembers what happened, “I—I panicked, okay? He didn’t know I was the one texting him since day 1,” He reasons out. 

  


  
Jaehwan starts kicking him and Seongwu tries to avoid it, “I couldn’t think of any number right at that moment. Then I remembered your number and I started to type it unconsciously,” He tries to explain. Jaehwan yells at him, “I told you to memorize my number for emergency, not for your dumb flirty moves,” They started arguing and Minhyun just stared at both of them while he eats his snacks, “Just don’t ever reply to him, Jaehwan. Just act like you’re not receiving any message from him,” 

  


  
The younger gives up and sits on one of the chairs on their dining, “Fine, but you owe me this one,” Jaehwan remarks and Seongwu quickly nods, “Who’s the one in charge for grocery this month?” He asks his boyfriend, “It’s your turn, babe,” Minhyun answers him. Jaehwan nods before he turns to Seongwu who’s standing in front of them, “You’re now in charge for grocery this month, hyung,” Seongwu mumbles a _what_ and Jaehwan raises his eyebrows, “Unless you want me to text your Sungwoonie?” Jaehwan warns and leaves Seongwu with no choice but to do the grocery shopping on weekend. 

  


  
Seongwu starts to get ready before he goes out to do grocery shopping that weekend. He goes out of his room, and went to Minhyun who’s jotting down the lists of the things he should buy at the grocery, “Here’s the list, Seongwu. Make sure to buy all of that, and choose the least expensive one so our allowance could fit.” Seongwu nods and goes over the shoe rack to wear his sneakers, “Where’s Jaehwan by the way?” He asks, “He has vocal practices until afternoon, and he left early this morning,” 

  


  
Seongwu nods and bids Minhyun good bye once he’s done. He went to the grocery shop downtown where they usually buy their groceries. He starts going through each section and make sure he gets everything on the list. He also makes sure that he gets the least expensive one because he doesn’t want to pay for the excess amount of their grocery. He went over the cashier to have the goods check out when he noticed Sungwoon two counters away from him. 

  


  
“Hyung,” He calls out once he’s done paying for the groceries. Sungwoon looks at him in surprised before greeting him, “You also did grocery shopping?” Seongwu nods, “Yes, I was told to do so, how about you?” He asks and looks through Sungwoon’s goods. It’s full of cooking ingredients while Seongwu’s full of instant foods, “Wow, are you cooking for Jisung and Taehyun hyung?” 

  


  
Sungwoon shakes his head and hands the cashier his payment, “No, my grandpa’s going to visit this afternoon. So I had to prepare some lunch for him,” He said. The grocery bags were quite many as what Sungwoon expected while Seongwu had only three bags. Seongwu realizes it would be hard for Sungwoon to bring it alone, “I can help you bring some,” He offers. Sungwoon warmly smiles at him before he hands the bags. 

  


  
“I’ll help you bring them up at your dorm,” He said once they arrived in front of Sungwoon’s building. Sungwoon accepts the offer as they both head up towards the older’s dorm. Sungwoon enters their dorm and Seongwu follows him afterwards. They are welcomed by loud noises at the living room. Both of them are removing their shoes when someone approached them in surprise, “My dear grandson,” 

  


  
Sungwoon looks over and sees his grandpa. He quickly puts down the grocery bags before he went to hug him. Sungwoon’s grandpa hugs him back and caresses the head of his grandson, “I thought you are going here in the afternoon? You should have told me so that I could meet you at the bus station,” He said after pulling away. The old man shakes his head, “I know you’re busy so I just came to surprise you.” 

  


  
Sungwoon’s grandpa glances towards Seongwu and smiles, “What a good boyfriend you have my dear grandson, he helped you with your groceries,” Sungwoon was about to deny it but, “You’re friends told me that you got yourself a boyfriend. I’m really glad you finally had one,” The old man continues. Sungwoon looks over at Jisung and Taehyun and raises his eyebrows at them. The two pretends nothing happened and just smiles at him. 

  


  
“What’s your name, my dear?” Sungwoon’s grandpa asks him, “I-I’m Ong Seongwu,” He introduces himself and bows down his head at the older. The old man smiles and pats his shoulders, “Welcome to our family, Seongwu-ssi,” He said. Sungwoon and Seongwu both look at each other for a few more seconds before they were called by Sungwoon’s grandpa at the living room. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAAAAAAA SEONGWU BECOMES SUNGWOON'S BOYFRIEND IN AN INSTANT HAHAHAHAHHAHA i tell u guys i really adore sungwoon's grandpa that's why made him some scene here and i kept sungwoon's love life irl here where his grandpa wants him to get married and have children soon which was so cuteee uwu
> 
> you can always leave some comments below and i'll make sure to read them!!!


	5. real number

  
“So tell me, hyungs. Why the hell did you tell my grandpa that I have a boyfriend?” Sungwoon excuses himself and walks over to Jisung and Taehyun who’s avoiding his gaze. Jisung sighs, “It’s out of our control, Sungwoonie. Your grandpa keeps on mentioning to us that you should get yourself a boyfriend and be married soon. He wants you to be the source of your family’s next generation,” Sungwoon puts his palm on his face, “Do you think my husband will carry my last name instead of his?” 

  


  
“We haven’t really thought of that, but he shuts up every time we say you have a boyfriend,” Jisung explained, “—and, we didn’t even know that you’re gonna bring Seongwu here at the dorm,” Taehyun stated and gave him a teasing look, later Jisung also gave him the same look, “Tell us, is Seongwu the man you kept on talking about?” Sungwoon motions the two to keep quiet because Seongwu is just near them, who’s fixing the goods the older bought, “Yes, so will you shut both of your mouths now?” Taehyun and Jisung moves closer to him, “Is he your boyfriend?” 

  


  
Sungwoon gives them a confusing look, “Not yet—I mean, no. Where the hell did you get that from?” He asks the two. Taehyun just shrugs his shoulder, “You look good together, I guess,” Jisung shots him an approving look and nods at Sungwoon. “Sungwoon-ah, come and help your boyfriend cook our lunch,” He hears his grandpa calls for him at their kitchen. He gets up and comes over to see Seongwu already finished arranging the ingredients he will be using. 

  


  
“Do you know how to cook?” He asks Seongwu. He gets the knife and starts to cut some of the vegetables while Seongwu just stares at him, “No, I’m here for moral support,” He says and the older giggles at him. Seongwu smiles, he feels he’s a great man every time he hears Sungwoon giggle at everything he says, “So will you help me cut these vegetables?” Sungwoon hands him the knife and he quickly declines, “Uh—no, I’m not really good with knife.” 

  


  
Sungwoon looks at him disapprovingly, “Are you just gonna stand there literally?” Seongwu laughs and nods at him. Sungwoon gives up and just let the younger watch him while he cooks. Once in a while, they start laughing every time they talk about something funny. Seongwu watches him in adoration as he cooks their food for lunch. Jisung and Taehyun walks over the kitchen after they had done cleaning the dorm. Taehyun claps his hands, “Oh, what a lovely sight, right Jisung hyung?” Jisung agrees and takes a picture of them. 

  


  
Sungwoon glances at them and rolls his eyes, “Would you stop that? You’re the cause for this, don’t you remember?” Seongwu also looks at them and the two hyungs just laugh at them, “Don’t be so harsh, I know you’re enjoying it,” Jisung winks at them before they went to the living room and accompany Sungwoon’s grandpa. Sungwoon continues to cook, “Just don’t mind them,” He told the younger but Seongwu smiles warmly at him, “I’m really enjoying it, though.” 

  


  
After an hour, Sungwoon finished cooking sundubu-jjigae (tofu stew), japchae and bulgogi. Seongwu helps to prepare the table with the utensils, bowls and glasses. They all sat in front of the table and thanked for the food they’re about to eat. Jisung and Taehyun entertain Sungwoon’s grandpa, who’s having a lot of fun listening to the stories of two. He caught Sungwoon and Seongwu kept on glancing and smiling at each other when he decided to open the topic about them. 

  


  
“Since when are you dating my grandson, Seongwu?” Seongwu was taken aback by Sungwoon’s grandpa’s question. He looks over at Sungwoon who’s slightly panicking and on the older’s hands that are trembling, he reaches and squeezes it. Sungwoon looks at him in surprise, “We just started dating for about a month now, sir,” Seongwu looks at him after that. Sungwoon’s grandpa nods at them, “Maybe you didn’t know but Sungwoon has no experienced in love and his parents are afraid he won’t ever have his own family,” 

  


  
Sungwoon whines at his grandpa, “I’m still not that old, why are you even pushing me to get married immediately?” His grandpa laughs at him, “It’s because we all want you to have your own family soon after you graduate, and you just have one year left,” Sungwoon sighs. His family is always pressuring him to get married and have his own family, but Sungwoon’s still inexperienced in love and he doesn’t know how he would do that. His grandpa looks over Seongwu, “I’m glad you liked my grandson, he’s not that grumpy as he seems.” 

  


  
Seongwu smiles warmly at his grandpa and looks at him, “Yes, I noticed that too,” They continued eating, Jisung prepared some fruits for their dessert after. It was late in the afternoon and Sungwoon’s grandpa needs to go back to Ilsan before evening. Seongwu and Sungwoon go down with him at the lobby of the dorm. Sungwoon’s grandpa looks over Sungwoon, “Make sure to bring your boyfriend at Ilsan on holidays,” Sungwoon nods at him, “I expect you to go home with my son on holidays, Seongwu-ssi,” Seongwu nods enthusiastically. “I’m going to drop him at the bus station, you should go home now,” Sungwoon said and bid him good bye. 

  
  


* * *

  


  
Its weekend and Daniel’s bored for not doing anything. Just a week before, he’s panicking because of his articles need to be submitted and now he’s just lying on his bed. Daniel asked Sungwoon for hang out, which the older declined, saying he needs to go grocery shopping since he’s grandpa will be visiting their dorm. He was about to contact Seongwu when he received a text from Eunki. 

  


  


>   
> **From: Eunkikiki — _03:28 PM_**  
>  I guess you’re not hanging out with Sungwoon hyung anymore?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> **To: Eunkikiki — _03:29 PM_**  
>  Yes, he’s busy nowadays :(
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> **From: Eunkikiki — _03:32 PM_**  
>  Is it only because he’s busy or he’s seeing someone else already?
> 
>   
> 

  
Daniel flips through his bed when he read the latest reply of Eunki. 

  


  


>   
> **To: Eunkikiki — _03:33 PM_**  
>  What do you mean?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> **From: Eunkikiki — _03:35 PM_**  
>  I just saw Seongwu hyung with him and an old man whom I think is he’s grandpa.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> **From: Eunkikiki — _03:35 PM_**  
>  But was more shocking is his grandpa addresses Seongwu hyung as Sungwoon’s boyfriend.
> 
>   
> 

  
Daniel’s been suspicious about it but he still assures himself that it is impossible to be true. Daniel knew Seongwu since they were little, and he knew how the older was terrified on falling in love. Now he’s having a trouble believing it, because he’s there with Daniel’s crush. Daniel doesn’t care what Seongwu has to say, but he needs to know the truth. Sungwoon seems a little bit off with him since the start, but he shrugs it off knowing that Sungwoon is inexperienced in relationships. But now everything’s falling into place, and now Daniel thinks he’s the victim after all this time. 

  


  
Jaehwan went home after his vocal trainings and was greeted by his boyfriend cooking some snacks, “Oh, you arrive home first than Seongwu,” Minhyun said as he prepares the table for the two of them. Jaehwan raises his eyebrows once he sat down on their dining, “Since when did he left?” “At around 10 in the morning, I think?” Minhyun answered him and hands him the pasta he cooked, “It’s already 3 in the afternoon. What’s taking him too long? Did he purchase the whole grocery store?” Jaehwan asked and Minhyun laughed at him. After a few minutes, they were stunned by the sound of the doorbell multiple times. 

  


  
Jaehwan, who’s too comfortable on his sit, yells, “You know the password, Seongwu hyung. Just open the goddamn door,” But the doorbell keeps on going after, “You should go and check. Maybe the grocery bags are too heavy for him to press the code,” Minhyun orders him. Jaehwan gives up and follows his boyfriend’s order. He’s ready to yell at Seongwu when he opens the door but instead, it was Daniel who looks somehow furious. Daniel walks in and looks at him, “Where’s Seongwu hyung?” 

  


  
“He went grocery shopping this morning but still hasn’t come back since then,” Jaehwan answers him, “I cooked some pasta, Daniel. Join us,” Minhyun offered him but Daniel rejects, “I’m not that hungry, hyung. I’ll just wait for Seongwu hyung at his room,” The two nods at him and watches him enter Seongwu’s room. “I never saw him that serious in years of knowing him,” Jaehwan stated before munching on his pasta. 

  


  
A few moments later, the door opened and revealed Seongwu. He walks over the kitchen where the lights are on and saw the two eating pasta, “I cooked some pasta. Do you want to eat?” Seongwu puts the grocery bags at the counter before shaking his head, “Nah, I’m still full. Jaehwan can have my portion instead,” Jaehwan screams in joy. Seongwu proceeds in arranging the goods he bought this morning, “Daniel’s waiting at your room,” Minhyun said, “He’s somehow serious. You should go to him, I’ll arrange this instead.” 

  


  
He nods. Jaehwan grabs his wrist first, “What took you so long in doing grocery shopping, hyung?” He asks curiously. Seongwu looks over his room before turning to Jaehwan, “I’ll fill you in later once Daniel leaves,” He said and pats the younger’s shoulder. Seongwu walks over his room and opens the door. Daniel is sitting at the corner of his bed, “Do you need help for you articles—“ Seongwu didn’t even finished his sentence when he was punched on the face by Daniel. 

  


  
Jaehwan and Minhyun heard the noise and went over to see the cause. Daniel looks so furious and was about to punch Seongwu again when he was stopped by Jaehwan and Minhyun, “Get your hands off me. I need to punch your unloyal friend,” He yelled. Seongwu wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and looks at Daniel, “What is your problem, Daniel?” 

  


  
The younger smirked and laughed at him sarcastically, “You didn’t know the reason why I’m fuming mad at you right now, hyung? You really didn’t know, huh?” Jaehwan and Minhyun try their best to stop Daniel but they lost their grip from his arms. Daniel walks over and pulls Seongwu in his collar, “You stole my man and you act like you know nothing?” 

  


  
Seongwu grabs his arms and tries to remove himself from being gripped by the younger, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Daniel.” Daniel laughs, “Since when, hyung? Since when are you hitting on Sungwoon hyung?” Both Jaehwan and Minhyun looks at him, Seongwu wipes the blood running through his neck. Seongwu kept quiet which made Daniel more furious, “I’m asking you since when?” He was taken aback when Daniel yelled at him for the first time. 

  


  
“I didn’t mean, Daniel—“ Seongwu said but was cut off by Daniel, “You didn’t mean to like him? Fuck, do you think I’m going to believe that? Hyung, we’re fucking best friends yet you still betrayed me,” “No, Daniel. Believe me, I was about to tell you—“ Daniel shakes his head. He looks at Seongwu with anger in his eyes, “Maybe that’s why,” He laughs, “Maybe that’s why there’s not even a little of improvement between us because you fuckin’ get in the way!” 

  


  
Seongwu bows down his head. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t say anything to Daniel, “Do you like him, hyung?” Seongwu lifts up his head and looks at Daniel. He didn’t say anything, “You don’t have to say anything. I already know the answer,” Daniel mutters and leaves the dorm after. Seongwu breaks down at his bed. Jaehwan walks over to him while Minhyun goes to their bathroom to get their first aid kit. Minhyun aids the wound at the corner of Seongwu’s lips. Jaehwan keeps muttering an _ouch_ and flinches at the sight but Seongwu who’s hurt didn’t even feel anything. 

  


  
“What are you going to do now?” Minhyun asked as he closes the kit. Seongwu just shrugs his shoulder and stares at the wall. Jaehwan moves closer to him, “Hyung, is Sungwoon hyung your boyfriend?” Seongwu shakes his head, “It’s all just a misunderstanding,” Jaehwan looks over at his boyfriend, “But we all knew you wanted it in real life, right?” 

  


  
”It’s about time for you to let those fears go away,” Minhyun told him. But it was hard. Everything was hard for Seongwu. Since he was a child, he keeps on thinking whether it’s possible for him to have his own family when he grows up. His parents ended their relationship when he was in Grade 7, right at the time where he starts to be more aware of his surroundings. Seongwu and his older sister keep on hearing the nonstop arguments and quarrels of their parents which soon resulted to divorce. Seongwu didn’t notice that he developed a phobia in love, caused by his own parents. Seongwu loves his sister and even his friends, but fall in love with someone else is what terrifies him. He’s afraid that he will develop feelings for someone so he tries his best to keep himself from being serious. 

  


  
How ironic it was, to be able to flirt with everyone else but had no courage to fall in love in reality. And now his greatest fear happens. At first, he thought that Sungwoon was just another harmless crush to him. He never thought he would ever caught feelings for the older along the way, especially when his best friend is also interested with the same man. Daniel might not know the struggle that Seongwu needs to keep up, in order to prevent him for falling more deeply in love with Sungwoon, but it still happens anyway. Seongwu is still afraid to try and realizes that not only he’s best friend that he’s about to lose but also the man who makes him fall in love for the first time. 

  


  
“I’m going to do the right thing,” Seongwu finally says. Jaehwan and Minhyun look up to him and wait for what he’s about to say, “I’m going to do the thing I should have done before, and that is too help Daniel get Sungwoon,” He says. His friends wanted to stop him, but they know this is Seongwu’s way of saying he’s the one who will step back. 

  
  


* * *

  


  
Weeks went by in a blur. Daniel somehow continues to hang out with Sungwoon despite the conflict between him and Seongwu. Sungwoon’s been losing sleep ever since he noticed that Seongwu’s not showing himself to him anymore. He’s also been wondering why he never bumps into the younger anymore. Seongwu didn’t even wait for him after his classes or shows up in the middle of the cafeteria to give him some snacks. They also stopped hanging out after classes and Sungwoon was forced to go and eat by himself. Sungwoon bumps into Seongwu’s friends, but they somehow avoid him too. 

  


  
Daniel and Sungwoon is walking along the hallway, Daniel’s arms around the older’s shoulders. Sungwoon didn’t mind, since he treats Daniel as a friend and as a little brother. Until he noticed the students staring at them, not with disapproving, but admiring looks which the younger didn’t notice. He asks Daniel, “Why are they looking at us?” Daniel glances to the students and back to Sungwoon, “Because we look good together,” 

  


  
“Just by walking along the hallway?” Sungwoon asks him in confusion. Daniel chuckles at him, “No, look good as a couple,” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows, “—but we’re not even a couple,” He removes the younger’s hands from his shoulders and faces Daniel. Daniel looks at him with pain in his eyes, “Don’t you ever imagine us as a couple, hyung?” 

  


  
Sungwoon crosses his arms over his chest, “We’ve already talked about this, right?” He clears. Daniel nods and gives him a forced smile, “I know you only agreed because of Seongwu hyung, but I thought at least we could try to make it work?” Sungwoon sighs and looks at him, “Believe me when I said that I tried too, but it’s just not right.” 

  


  
Daniel smiles, as he finally understands that he’s fighting this battle alone. All this time has he already felt it, from the way Sungwoon keeps on talking about Seongwu every time they hang out, every time Sungwoon brags about himself not being grumpy when Seongwu’s around, every stories of Seongwu being flustered around him that makes Sungwoon giggle and from the way he saw the glimpse of happiness on Sungwoon’s eyes. He was aware by all of it but he still didn’t believe, even when it’s all over his face. 

  


  
“Do you know what’s going on with Seongwu these past few weeks?” Sungwoon asks him as they continue to walk, “He’s not replying to my messages. Don’t you think he’s avoiding me?” Daniel looks at Sungwoon. He still remembers the conflict between them and realizes that Seongwu avoids Sungwoon for him, “I—I don’t think so, hyung,” He lies. The older pouts at him, “Then why he always keeps me on read?” 

  


  
Sungwoon shows him his phone but Daniel notices something was wrong, “I think you’ve got the wrong number?” He said. Sungwoon shows him a confusing look while he gets his phone on his pocket, “We memorized each other’s number. Let me see,” Daniel goes to his contacts and checks Seongwu’s number. He hands it to Sungwoon after, “This is his real number and that number is Jaehwan hyung’s.” 

  


  
Sungwoon saves the real number of Seongwu and thanks Daniel afterwards, “Daniel, thank you,” The younger smiles at him warmly and pats his shoulder, “No problem, hyung. I just want you to be happy,” Sungwoon smiles in return, “I hope we can still be friends?” The younger nods and hugs him tightly. Daniel’s the first one to let go. 

  


  
Jaehwan was with Minhyun and Seongwu as they watch the new released episodes of anime at their living room. Seongwu felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket and saw Sungwoon calling him. He shoves it back to his pocket and tries to ignore it while he watches the anime. Meanwhile, Jaehwan also felt his phone vibrated on his pocket. He gets it and opens the message. 

  


  


>   
> **From: Sungwoon hyung — _04:51 PM_**  
>  Jaehwan, are you with Seongwu?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> **To: Sungwoon hyung — _04:52 PM_**  
>  Yes, we’re watching anime rn.
> 
>   
> 

  
He puts back his phone on his pocket until he realizes he shouldn’t have replied to Sungwoon especially when Seongwu reminded to always leave him on read. He gets his phone again only to realize that Sungwoon called his name and not Seongwu’s. 

  


  


>   
> **To: Sungwoon hyung — _04:54 PM_**  
>  Wait—hyung, how did you know it was me?
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> **From: Sungwoon hyung — _04:55 PM_**  
>  I have no time to chit chat with you, Jaehwan.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> **From: Sungwoon hyung — _04:55 PM_**  
>  Tell Seongwu to answer his phone, now.
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daniel finally finds out about seongwu's feelings for sungwoon and vice versa :((( aw come here, niel let me be the one to love you... 
> 
> do you think seongwu will continue to avoid sungwoon after he finds out about the older's feelings for him????? let me know your thoughts at the comments below


	6. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter )^: you’ve already reach the end but don’t worry, i can assure you a happy ending. thanks for being with me throughout this fic.

  
“Hyung, I accidentally replied to Sungwoon hyung,” Both Seongwu and Minhyun looked at him at the same time, “—what?” Seongwu exclaimed, “I told you to leave him on read. Why the heck did you reply?” 

  


  
“I didn’t know, he just asked me if I was with you. So I replied that we’re all watching anime right now before I realized that he knows it’s my number and not yours,” Jaehwan explained and Seongwu puts his palm on his face, “And he told me to tell you to answer his calls,” Seongwu gets his phone from his pocket that keeps on vibrating, “He’s calling me right now, ugh—” 

  


  


>   
>  **_Sungwoon hyung calling~_ **
> 
>   
> 

  
“Why don’t you just answer him?” Minhyun questioned him. He sighs, “Don’t you remember that I’m avoiding him?” He answers in disbelief. Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows, “Why are you even avoiding him in the first place?” Seongwu didn’t answer as the two of them stare at him. He just shrugs, “I mean, it’s for the best right?” 

  


  
“Who are you to decide what’s best for Sungwoon hyung? You didn’t even know if he feels the same way,” Jaehwan commented and Minhyun agreed, “Jaehwan’s right, Seongwu. You haven’t talked to him ever since you fought with Daniel,” Seongwu looks over at them and shakes his head, “My feelings don’t matter here, guys. Nothing can change the fact that I’m still terrified, that I’m still not willing to take the risk. I’m afraid I could just hurt someone because of this phobia.” 

  


  
Jaehwan and Minhyun look at him in pity. Seongwu’s phobia is taking over him, shutting people out from his life and not willing to face those fears. Jaehwan and Minhyun know that Seongwu is having a hard time dealing with his feelings for Sungwoon hyung. Everything’s still new to him and having feelings for the first time makes Seongwu confused with himself. The fear will always be there with him, the pain of the past will forever haunt him. Minhyun held his hands, “If you’re not going to overcome the fear, it will eat you alive. You will never be happy, Seongwu.” 

  


  
Seongwu squeezes the older’s hands, “That’s why I’m moving on. I’m still not ready to overcome this fear, I’m still not ready to enter a relationship. I am blaming myself for feeling this way when I could just ignore and let it slip away, but I couldn’t. Because I know these feelings are genuine,” The two listens to him carefully, thinking maybe they could understand him, “I’m trying my best to not hurt others because of my fears, I’m trying my best to not do the same mistake that my parents did. Because love didn’t save them from separating, love didn’t save them from the pain.” 

  


  
“You don’t want to cause pain to others but you’re hurting yourself in return,” Jaehwan said. Seongwu acknowledges the truth that Jaehwan said but he chooses to give them a smile, “I’m sure you’ll do the same with Minhyun hyung,” He said and all of them kept quiet. 

  


  
“Can you do me a favor, Minhyun hyung?” He breaks the silence and glances at the oldest. Minhyun nods at him, “Set me up on a blind date,” He said that made the two of them gasp at him. Jaehwan looks at him as if he is the most ridiculous man alive and Minhyun stares at him with wide eyes, “It’s the least thing that I can do to start moving on.” 

  


  
It might be the best idea for Jaehwan and Minhyun but they still agreed on what Seongwu asks for, “You know you can back out anytime right? In case you changed your mind,” Minhyun reminds him and he nods, “I’m afraid I won’t ever change my mind, so please don’t pair me up with someone that’s like Jaehwan,” He laughs and Jaehwan glares at him before throwing a pillow at his face. 

  


  
It’s Monday again and Seongwu tries his best to get out from his bed to attend his morning classes. He bought himself a cup of coffee from the café outside the university and a sandwich to satisfy his hunger. Minhyun’s still cooking their breakfast when he wakes up but he will be late for his class if he waits for that, so instead, he decided to buy something before going to his first class. 

  


  
Seongwu remembers that Monday means Social Science class and Sungwoon is he’s blockmate in that subject. He peeks through the door and hopes that he gets to arrive first than Sungwoon but he fails when he sees the older, already sitting on their usual seat at the back of the room. Ever since they started hanging out, he always sits beside the older at the back row. He breathes in and out one more time before he enters the room. 

  


  
Everyone’s busy talking to their friends and none of them pay him attention except for Sungwoon. He feels the stare of the older as he walks inside the classroom. Seongwu chooses the seat at the front, where he used to sit when they were still not close. Sungwoon pretends he didn’t care and proceeds to read his book. But he finds himself reading the same page all over again without even understanding what’s written on it. 

  


  
Luckily, Seongwu got to focus on their class while Sungwoon just blankly stares at his back without listening to their discussion. He closes his notes, and fixes his bag once their professor dismissed the class. He didn’t understand anything because his mind’s going crazy about Seongwu. 

  


  
“Seongwu hyung,” He hears Woojin called the younger’s name, “I heard you’re going on a blind date after the classes,” He glances at them, just at the same time he caught Seongwu look at him. Seongwu looks away and turns to Woojin, “Yes, I guess it’s time for me to settle in a relationship after all,” 

  


  
Sungwoon pretends he’s not hearing anything. He clenches his fist and continues to fix his bag. He shoves all of his things quickly when Yoonsan called him, “Sungwoon hyung! Daniel’s waiting outside for you,” He nods and proceeds to walk oustide the room. He glances at Seongwu, who’s not even paying attention to him. He greets Daniel when he sees hin outside his room, “What’s with that look, hyung?” 

  


  
“Seongwu’s still avoiding me. What did I even do to him? And now he’s even going on a blind date,” Sungwoon exclaimed. “Seongwu hyung’s going on a blind date? But why?” He asks the older. Sungwoon rolls his eyes, “I’m supposed to ask you that, Daniel. You told me he likes me but why is he doing this?” 

  


  
Daniel scratches the back of his head, “I don’t know too, hyung. We haven’t even talked since the day we fought,” Sungwoon grips on his bag and just lets out a sigh. Seongwu’s still inside the room, still fixing his things while Woojin talks to him. 

  


  
“I really thought you liked Sungwoon hyung,” Seongwu raises his eyebrow at Woojin, “I don’t get why you asked Minhyun to set you up on a blind date,” The younger confessed. Seongwu pats his head, “You don’t need to understand something that’s too complicated for you. Why don’t you just deal with your feelings for Jihoon?” 

  


  
Woojin blushed at his words and told him to keep quiet. Seongwu just laughs and peeks at the door to see if Sungwoon and Daniel already left the hallway. When he sees no sign, he bids Woojin good bye. When he walks out the room, he sees Daniel hugging Sungwoon while patting his head. His heart aches at the sight but he still manages to look at them. 

  


  
Daniel caught him staring and quickly removes his arms around Sungwoon, “Hyung,” Daniel calls him. Seongwu nods at him and glances at Sungwoon. He gives them a sly smile, “You literally punched me that night when you still got the prize?” Seongwu jokes, “Don’t worry, there’s no hard feelings. I’ll catch up with you two,” He said before he bids them good bye and walks away. 

  


  
Sungwoon finished all his classes for the day when he starts to feel hungry. He passes by an Italian restaurant along the street and he suddenly craves for a pasta. He’s looking over the menu to see if he can afford the food since he’s just a broke college student. He decided that he can maybe sacrifice his wallet for once and was about to enter the restaurant when he caught the sight of Seongwu inside with someone else. 

  


  
He almost bumped his head through the glass door. He flinched and turn his back from the restaurant. He suddenly feels hunger back out from what he saw. How he managed to go back to his dorm after that, Sungwoon didn’t have any idea. He’s rummaging through their cabinet, hoping to find some pasta left for him to cook, but there’s none, “I just wanted to eat some pasta. Why do I have to be broken hearted?” He exclaimed. Jisung and Taehyun gives him a ridiculous look. 

  


  
“Cook me some pasta, Jisung hyung,” Sungwoon calls him from the kitchen. Jisung looks at him in disbelief, “I could only cook rice. How do you expect me to cook you pasta?” He replied and Sungwoon exclaims loudly before going to his room. Jisung and Taehyun look at each other and shake their head, “Seongwu got him crazy, right?” “—right,” Taehyun agrees. 

  


  
Seongwu was running late for his Wednesday training. He had totally forgotten that they have morning training every Wednesday. The rest of his teammates were already doing some warmups as he went over the bench to place his training bag. He had no time to go to the locker room to change into his jersey so he just removed his shirt. But when he’s searching for his jersey on his training bag, he felt someone was staring at him. 

  


  
His heart skipped a bit when he caught the gaze of Sungwoon, who immediately looks away from him. He flinches on his position and tries his best to focus on finding his jersey. He wears the jersey and fixes his shoes before running to the center of the court, only to be stumbled on his feet. 

  


  
He curses under his breath when he reached his teammates, nothing’s going on his way, especially when there’s Sungwoon watching their training. Seongwu assures himself that he’s not jealous even Daniel always runs to Sungwoon every break time. He’s not jealous even when Sungwoon offers Daniel water and wipes his sweat for him. And he’s definitely not jealous when he hears Sungwoon cheer for Daniel during their tune-up game. Yes, he’s really not jealous. 

  


  
Seongwu went straight to the locker room to shower after he rests his body. He changes into a pullover and jeans and went back to the benches to fix his training bag. Sungwoon is still there, helping Daniel fix his things. He pretend not to care when he sees a cup of coffee beside his training bag. He turns to Woojin who’s tying his shoe laces, “Is this your coffee?” Woojin shakes his head, “No, Sungwoon left it there for you.” 

  


  
He looks at the coffee and glances at Sungwoon afterwards. He grabs it and hands it to Woojin, “Do you want? You can have it,” Woojin looks at him in confusion, “Are you sure, hyung? But you always drink coffee after training?” He shakes his head and puts his training bag on his shoulders, “I palpitate because of coffee these past few days anyway.” 

  


  
Seongwu failed to see the disappointment on Sungwoon’s face when he gave the coffee to Woojin before leaving the gym. Sungwoon turns to Daniel who’s chatting with Jihoon, “Daniel, I couldn’t take it anymore. Seongwu’s really getting on my nerves,” He exclaimed. 

  


  
Daniel chuckles at him, “Seongwu hyung’s really stubborn sometimes. What are you going to do, hyung?” Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders and lets out a heavy sigh. Daniel taps his shoulders, “Do you want me to talk to him? It’s about time to reconcile with him anyways,” 

  


  
Sungwoon looks at him in surprise, “You’re going to do that for me?” Daniel nods and pats his head. Daniel’s really happy that he have a friend like Sungwoon. Their story might not end in love, but he’s still grateful that he got an amazing friendship with the older. He realizes that his feelings for Sungwoon might not be as strong as what Seongwu feels for the older, that’s why he decided to step back and let them be together. Daniel knows Seongwu, and he knows that his best friend is sacrficing for him. But he thinks it’s his turn to sacrifice for Seongwu. He’s going to help Sungwoon get Seongwu this time, and he hopes it succeeds. 

  


  
“Seongwu hyung,” Jaehwan whispers at him when he enters the dorm after his classes, “Why are you whispering at me?” He asks after he removed his shoes. He walks over the living room and sits on their couch. Jaehwan follow his after, “Daniel’s at your room. He’s waiting for you,” Seongwu looks at Jaehwan in surprise and glances at his room. He stood up but Jaehwan stopped him, “Just shout for my name when you think he’s going to punch, okay?” 

  


  
Seongwu chuckles at him and nods before he proceed to his room. He opens the door and he sees Daniel sitting on his bed. Daniel looks over at him and smiles widely, “Hyung, I’ve been waiting for you for an hour now. Let’s grab some chicken and beer?” The younger asks him. He slowly nods before he was dragged by Daniel out of his room. 

  


  
Jaehwan starts to panic when he saw Daniel dragging Seongwu out of their dorm, “Hey, Daniel. Where do you think you’re going to bring Seongwu?” He runs after them, “We’re going to eat chicken nearby. Don’t worry, Seongwu hyung’s gonna take out some for you,” Daniel replied before they went out. Jaehwan immediately calls Minhyun and whines at him for being too nervous about Daniel dragging Seongwu but Minhyun just laughs at him. 

  


  
Daniel and Seongwu settles for a take out of chicken and some cans of beer. They head at one of the parks nearby the dorm. They sat on one of the benches and started to dig on their chickens. Daniel’s the first one to speak up, “I just want to say sorry for being an asshole to you, hyung. I was just furious that I couldn’t think straight. It was your first time to hide something from me and I was hurt.” 

  


  
“I definitely understand you, Daniel. I’m really sorry for hiding it from you. Sungwoon was just a crush at first and I thought that maybe if I will help you get him, I could forget my admiration. But I didn’t know that I will caught some feelings for him along the way. Trust me, I kept denying it either but things went out of my control,” Seongwu explains. Daniel smiles at him and chugs down his beer, “You don’t have to worry, hyung. It’s not like Sungwoon’s interested with me, either.” 

  


  
“What do you mean?” Seongwu asks him in confusion, “Well, I sort of felt it already from the start when I asked him out. But I shrug it off until he starts to talk about you every time we’re together until I noticed that our hang outs starts to become a story telling about you,” He laughs before he continues, “But I still hoped that we could make it work. You know, maybe he will caught some feelings for me but it never happened since he was already interested with you back then.” 

  


  
Seongwu’s still processing everything he heard from Daniel, “Sungwoon hyung really likes you, hyung. And I know you’re still lingering on your fears but I guess it’s already time to let it go. You have your future in your hands, hyung. What happened with your parents in the past doesn’t determine your love life. Please don’t be afraid to take the risk. I wish you’d realize what would be your lost if you let this opportunity go to waste.” 

  


  
He would be lying if he tell himself that’s not afraid anymore, that he’s going to take the risk. Seongwu’s afraid on the fact that having Sungwoon in his life is still not enough to take his fears away. He’s afraid that his love won’t be enough to give him relief. Daniel reaches for his hands and squeezes it, “This is your chance, hyung. He’s inviting us over for Christmas at his hometown. He’s going to wait for you.” 

  


  
Seongwu shakes his head, “I don’t think I should come, Daniel. I don’t think it’s the right time.” Daniel nods and pats his hands, “I’ll text you the address in case you change your mind. Don’t be afraid to come,” Seongwu smiled and thanked Daniel for being an understanding best friend he could ever have. 

  


  
After 10 days, Sungwoon and Daniel’s already on the bus on their way to Sungwoon’s hometown. They have various of fruits on a basket as a gift for his grandpa. It’s Christmas but Sungwoon’s not happy especially since Seongwu’s not coming. He’s thinking of the various explanations he could give once his grandpa starts to ask for him, after all Seongwu’s known as his boyfriend. 

  


  
After hours of travel, they arrived at the farm of his grandpa. They were welcomed by his family who’s already started having fun. Sungwoon introduced Daniel to his family as his friend and he’s glad his grandpa didn’t remember Seongwu. They were all having fun outside when Sungwoon decided to prepare some fruits that they brought when his grandpa follows him on the kitchen. 

  


  
“My grandson, where’s Seongwu? Didn’t you tell him to come here for holidays?” His grandpa asks him while he’s slicing some apple. Sungwoon thinks that he should tell his grandpa the truth that Seongwu’s not his boyfriend, “I have to tell you something, grandpa. Seongwu’s not really my boyfriend,” He confesses, “I lied to you.” 

  


  
His grandpa just stares at him for seconds not until he felt someone hold him on his waist and kiss him on his forehead, “Aw, my Sungwoonie hyung is denying me. Don’t believe him, grandpa,” He’s surprised to see Seongwu inside their house. His grandpa starts to laugh, “Sungwoon’s really bad for denying you, my son. Why do you deny him, Sungwoon-ah?” 

  


  
Seongwu’s hands are still resting on his waist as he pouts at his grandpa, “We fought a few days before Christmas and he told me to not come with him so he brought Daniel instead,” He looks at Seongwu in disbelief but the younger just winks at him. His grandpa shakes his head at him, “We’ll talk about this, Sungwoon-ah. Bring him outside and give him some food,” 

  


  
The older nodded before his grandpa walks outside. Seongwu removes his hands from Sungwoon’s waist and scratches his head. Sungwoon didn’t know what to do so he just continues to slice the apples, “Are you mad at me? I can explain,” The older shakes his head, “You don’t owe me an explanation, Seongwu. It’s not like I’m your boyfriend or something, right?” 

  


  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend, then?” He asks and Sungwoon shifts his head quickly at him. He raises his eyebrows at the younger who’s just smiling at him, “What did you just said?” He asks for confirmation. Seongwu giggles, “I asked you if you want to be my boyfriend.” 

  


  
Sungwoon drops the knife and turn his whole body to face Seongwu. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, “After ignoring me for weeks, you’re going to appear here like nothing ever happened? Just like that?” He exclaimed. Seongwu notices his hands trembling so he held it, “I know, I’m sorry. I’m still dealing with my phobia, and you know how bad it gets right? I just want to figure out myself first before confessing to you. I don’t want to hurt you, hyung. I don’t us to take the risk knowing that I’m not yet ready for this.” 

  


  
“What about me, Seongwu? Am I not enough reason for you to take the risk? Am I not enough?” He asked him, “You’re more than enough, hyung. But I still got terrified that we might not end up together,” Seongwu bows his head. Sungwoon held his hands tightly, “We could have fought your fears together, if you’d just let me. I’ll fight your fears with you. We could have deal with it together, Seongwu. I don’t want you to be afraid alone. If you’ll just let me, I promise we’ll make it work.” 

  


  
Seongwu lifts his head and a tear slips through his cheeks. Sungwoon wipes it for him and held his face in his hands, “Seongwu, I could be the place where you can run to, instead of the one that you’re running from.” 

  


  
Seongwu held Sungwoon’s hands that’s on his face, “I’m sorry for being such a coward. I know I didn’t deserve you, or your love, but I will make it up to you. I won’t ever run away from you anymore,” Sungwoon warmly smiles at him,”If you’d let me, I’m going to love you for the rest of my life, for the rest of yours and for the rest of us,” Sungwoon said. 

  


  
Seongwu kisses him on his forehead and hugs him tightly, “I’m glad that I chose to overcome my fear for you, and with you, Sungwoon hyung,” Sungwoon smiles and hugs him tightly in return. After few seconds, he removes his hands around Seongwu and faces him, “But I still remember you going on a blind date? How dare you!” Seongwu giggles, “—ah, hyung! It didn’t work out because I know you’re the only thing I want,” The younger kisses him again and this time he held him like he’s afraid to let him go. 

  


  
**_“You’re never too old to have your first love story and you’re never too young to begin something that has the potential to last a lifetime.” — Zachry K. Douglas_ **

****_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I ALREADY FINISHED IT!! I tried to finish this before school starts next week and I succeed. Wow congrats to me, little clouds. Thank you for reading this, i’m really grateful you’re here with me as I write this fic. 
> 
> And i would like to tell my friend, wawa, this is for you. Yehey, i love ongwoon because of you. And i hope that you will like this fic :)))
> 
> Thank you again, little clouds! Til my next ongwoon fic~

**Author's Note:**

> well, i said that i will make this much lighter than my usual fics but i don't know what happen anymore HAHAHAH but i assure you this will be really light and fun but will a little pain for seongwu's one-sided love. don't forget to leave me some kudos, leave a comment and tell me some of your opinions/reactions/thoughts of my fic, i'll deeply appreciate each comment...
> 
> thank you!!!


End file.
